Slender: The Gate To The Next Life
by WereWING11
Summary: What happened to Kate after the events of The Eight Pages? This. Why? Because I say so. Rated M for graphic images and disturbing thoughts that if entered into your mind, cannot be erased. Beware.


_Slender: The Gate To The Next Life_

Kate was dead. She knew it. It was all so clear. Her curiosity had claimed too much of her. Those papers she had found. She should never have touched them. That was her first mistake. They depicted horrible things, all of which seeming to be true. Now she was dead. So was her friend. So was her lover. He was burned to death. Her friend had been sucked into whatever madness the monster had created. It had killed them all. Totheark heard her every move in this next life. He was there. He was in the sky. He was in the ground. Her mind was a jumble of madness that couldn't be unscrambled.

She could see a key on the ground. All she need to do was pick it up, but it seemed too far down. She was growing taller by hundreds of feet. The key got further and further away. She reached and reached and eventually fell down on her side. The key was right in front of her face, but now it was floating. Rising further and further into the sky. She slowly stood up. She was so small, and it was so high up. Her arms went limp and she fell again, but the floor disappeared. She looked over as she fell into the blackness. A huge wave of blood came towards her. She tried to scream, but a hand clamped around her neck. Long fingers wrapped all of the way around her neck and the grip slowly got tighter, as the wave got closer, and her vision was fading, and suddenly something was on her lips. It was him. Was he kissing her? She couldn't tell. He has no face. No lips. But now he does. He has lips. He pressed his lips to hers as the blood washed over them. His tentacles wrapped all around her and encased her completely, running inside her clothing and sliding inside her at all places possible. She felt like the torture would never end, and then it ended. She sat in a white room. Her clothing was on. There was no blood. There was no tentacles. There was only a white room with a door. Her mind was clear. She felt safe for once. The key sat on the floor in front of her. She picked it up. It had a number on it. 448. She looked up and saw hundreds of doors on a building. She was sitting on the street outside of a hotel. She got up and ran to the hotel looking for door 448. It seemed like hours when she found it. She put the key in and turned the knob, walking inside. She closed the door behind her. Inside was a rocking chair, a baby cradle and a coffee table with a lamp and a book on it. Suddenly he was sitting in the rocking chair, the book in his hands, his faceless head staring towards the pages of the book. He looked up at her and smiled with a mouth that had just appeared. He spoke to her, saying that it had been a long day, and that they should both relax for a while. She sat on the floor and spoke back, but no words came out. He said that he couldn't hear her and that she should try to speak quieter. She did, saying how she was confused. He said he was too. She sat there staring at him. He looked back. He had no mouth again, but still spoke, saying 'always watches. No eyes'. Kate got up and walked to the baby cradle. She asked about it curiously. He said that it was for hers. She looked down. She was pregnant. It was his. She looked at him. He held up his long arm, showing a wedding ring on his finger. She had one on hers too. She looked down once more. Her belly was flat. A baby lay in the crib. She smiled and sat in a second rocking chair. There wasn't a second rocking chair a minute ago. Whatever. She felt happy. She looked at him, and he looked back, smiling. She saw a key on the ground. She ignored it and reached for his hand. Maybe this was the end.

_Now I know what you're thinking, but let me just say that I have a really effed up mind. So I hope you enjoyed! This is what I think happened to Kate after the events of Slender: The Eight Pages. Ha, very effed up mind. Anywho, be sure to favorite and review if you liked it. Maybe share it with your friends? Or not. Maybe they can't handle my mind. Anyway. Bye!_

_WereWING11_


End file.
